


The shortest distance between two points

by yaseanne



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaseanne/pseuds/yaseanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's drifing away, Mark decides, and in the same breath thinks, I'm not going to let that happen. </p>
<p>Harvard-era, pre-Facebook, asexual!Mark fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shortest distance between two points

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a negotiation.

It starts almost imperceptibly. Eduardo is always around, apparently spending every waking moment in Mark’s dorm and when he falls asleep, it’s on Mark’s bed more often than not. He’d fall back, push his books to the side and curl his legs in a little, and after a few moments his breathing would slow.

Mark accepts this like he accepts it when Eduardo pushes food at him or distracts him from coding by making faces at him and saying his name in the most annoying ways he can come up with. It’s a gradual shift, from ‘I’m just making sure you’re sleeping’ to ‘You’re gonna come with me and eat something’ to ‘You’re not going out like that, I’m not even joking’ to ‘Stop hogging the blankets’.

 

One day Mark looks up and Eduardo’s making a particularly stupid face at him, an over-exaggerated pout complete with lip-bite and wrinkles on his forehead. Mark suddenly becomes aware that it’s a mask (and he knows some things about masks), and he stares back until Eduardo’s face shifts back into his normal expression, and then he stares some more until he can see through that too, see the way Eduardo’s eyes and lips and brow all seem to shout the same thing at him.

“Oh,” he says, and realizes that maybe he shouldn’t know this. He doesn’t know what do, how to react to this, he hasn’t planned that far ahead.

“Mark,” Eduardo says, his voice a little rough and broken, “I’m-” at the same time as Mark says, “I’m not-” and then they stare at each other again and it’s past uncomfortable, it’s painful.

“Right,” Eduardo says, and jerkily stands up from where he’s been sitting. He’s at the door with four long strides and Mark wants to call after him, but he really doesn’t know what to say.

 

A couple of days pass where Mark becomes increasingly aware how deeply Eduardo has wriggled his way into Mark’s life, and when he unplugs after a coding session for the third time and the room is empty and silent, he pushes the headphones down and stalks over to Eduardo’s dorm.

People are staring as he passes them because he’s still wearing the shirt with the Vietnamese duck soup stain and black socks in white flip-flops but that’s their problem, not his. He barely pauses for breath when he reaches Eduardo’s door before knocking.

Eduardo looks like he hasn’t been sleeping and he doesn't look the least bit surprised.

“I’ve decided that I need you,” Mark begins, and Eduardo’s eyes get impossibly wide, so he rushes out the second part, “I need you to be my friend. I really- the past three days with you not being there have been horrible, and you seemed to be able to deal with this,” he waves a hand vaguely between them, “this, and I know I can deal with it, so please. Come back.”

He bites his lip and looks down at his feet, then up. Eduardo is staring at him.

“Alright," he says, finally, smiling a little tentatively, and Mark smiles back because, encouragement.

 

They don’t go back to how things were, Before. Eduardo still brings him ridiculous food and insists he come to parties and brushes a hand against him, but that’s as far as it goes. It’s like he’s actively avoiding contact with Mark, trying to touch him as little as possible while before he touched him as much as possible, freezing a little when he laughs too openly and smiles too widely.

He’s drifting away, Mark decides, and in the same breath thinks, I’m not going to let that happen.

He needs Eduardo, he can admit as much; he needs him to lean against or be leaned on when they stumble home from some frat party; he needs him to be there and be as much Eduardo as he can. He’s not going to accept getting only half of Eduardo.

He waits for a moment to inform Eduardo of this but it seems almost impossible. Eduardo is too withdrawn already, keeping a safe distance between them. There’s a second though, when they’ve just finished watching a bad horror movie and Dustin has dragged Chris off to his room to hit IMDB, when Eduardo is still leaning back into the couch and not running away yet.

Mark slides over and Eduardo immediately flinches and pushes out his hand, preparing to get up.  
Right, Mark thinks, now.

He grabs Eduardo’s wrist and ignores the soft gasp, lets go to touch Eduardo’s neck.

“You said,” Eduardo starts, “you didn’t-”

“I don’t,” Mark interrupts, and this is going to be the most awkward moment of his life, he just knows it, but Eduardo is probably worth it.

“I’m really not - interested, most of the time, and it’s not you, it’s everyone, or it’s just me being me. But I can't let you go,” he says, and there is his plan, all carefully laid out, all the logical arguments and precise steps.

“You can’t be running away all the time and I’m not going to accept that this is what’s going to ruin us, so if that’s what you need.”

He pauses and shrugs, trying to get his intention across. Eduardo has stood up and he looks angry and afraid and when he finally speaks, it’s in a low voice.

“So you’re going to sacrifice yourself or is this a pity - what? What is this, Mark?”

“Fuck you,” Mark says calmly. “I don't do pity. I’m doing what I think I can do to save this friendship because I don’t want to lose you, okay?”

He’s breathing a little fast but his mind is clear, he’s got his plan and he knows this is going to work, he’s going to make this work any way he can.

He blinks, and Eduardo is suddenly looming over him a little, eyes a little wild, and then his mouth is pressing against Mark’s and he’s got one hand curled around Mark’s neck, tipping his face up just a little too forcefully and oh. Mark closes his eyes and lets Eduardo kiss him for a bit, and then he carefully parts his lips and kisses back, the slightest amount of pressure, and apparently that’s all it takes. Eduardo draws back and looks at him, incredulous.

“You’re serious,” he states.

“Of course I’m serious,” Mark answers. He should be annoyed, but he knew Eduardo wouldn’t believe him.

“How is this going to work, then?” Eduardo asks, and Mark knows he’s done it, he’s got Eduardo back. The rest is just details.

“You spent most nights in my bed, Before. This isn’t going to be much different.”

Eduardo laughs. “Mark. This is very different.”

Mark shrugs and looks directly into his eyes. “Not for me.”

 

He’s nervous, high-strung, and he knows he said he was fine with this, but actually waiting for Eduardo to make a move - because Eduardo has to be the one to make a move, they both know Mark won’t - is pure torture.

The first time Eduardo fell asleep in his bed a week after the Most Awkward Conversation Of His Life, he was certain this would be it, this would be the moment, but when he climbs in gracelessly Eduardo just shifts closer and slings an arm over his chest and the next morning he wakes up with a hard-on pressing against Mark’s ass and rolls out of bed, and Mark pretends to be asleep.

 

It does happen when they’re supposed to go out to a party, and Eduardo is halfway out the door before he turns around abruptly and Mark almost crashes into him.

Eduardo lifts his hand and slowly cups Mark’s cheek and says, very seriously, “So, you’re gonna tell me when I’m moving too fast or anything, okay?” and Mark nods and then they’re kissing again.

This time it’s softer, more careful, Eduardo’s lips are slowly moving over his so he has a chance to reciprocate. He touches Eduardo’s hip and leans in a little because he’s been craving the contact after those weeks of having at least a person-sized space between them.

Eduardo kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek and down his neck and Mark draws him closer, rubbing his hands down Eduardo’s back.

“Bed?” he finally suggests, because it's probably a lot more comfortable. Eduardo buries his face in his neck but Mark can feel him nod.

Mark hesitates at the foot of the bed, tugging at his sweater, but when Eduardo just kicks off his shoes and sits down he joins him. Eduardo rolls them over until Mark’s shoulders push into the mattress and leans down to kiss him greedily, and Mark decides that The Conversation was definitely worth it. He thought he had all of Eduardo’s attention before, but this is much more intense. He gets lost in it for a while, Eduardo’s hands carefully touching him, the slow kisses.

When he feels Eduardo shaking a little he looks up and realizes Eduardo is shifting and squirming above him, trying not to touch his crotch to Marks. It’s a little ridiculous and Mark pushes up and drags Eduardo down, saying “It’s okay,” and manages to flip them over and then he leans down, carefully rubbing his hip against Eduardo’s erection. It’s impressively hard and Eduardo lets out a low groan and thrusts up, so Mark does it again. And again, until Eduardo comes in his pants, whining and shuddering.

Mark flops down next to him and waits for him to catch his breath, rubbing slow circles on his chest.

Finally Eduardo glances at him, then down his body. “Do you...?” he says, a little awkwardly, and Mark says, “I’m good.” He is.

 

He wakes up curled around Eduardo and immediately notices Eduardo is awake, shifting against him a little, erection pressed against his hip. He’s still wearing his jeans and shirt, and when Mark touches him he says, “Yeah?” and wriggles out of his pants.

Mark cups him through his underwear, and it’s got to be uncomfortable but Eduardo just moans and pushes into his hand. Mark rubs slowly, steadily, trying to make out his face in the dim morning light. Eduardo has his eyes closed but when Mark leans over to kiss him he blinks and clasps his arm.

“Fuck,” Eduardo whispers, and, “Mark,” and Mark can feel his cock jerking in his hand, wetness spreading through the briefs.

He holds on a little longer, moving his hand lazily, and distantly notes that he’s hard himself. Well. He considers ignoring it, but since Eduardo is right there he might as well try.

“Wardo,” he says and moves his hips a little, and Eduardo sucks in a breath.

“Can I?” he asks, and wriggles his hand.

Mark nods. Eduardo is careful, almost too careful. He slips his hand inside Mark’s shorts and palms him, and Mark says, a little breathlessly, “Please.” Eduardo slides his hand out and into Mark’s boxers and grasps him more firmly. Mark sighs and leans back, allows himself to fall into it and focus on Eduardo’s hand stroking him more confidently. He's getting close and Eduardo probably notices because he’s squeezing him a little harder, milking him until Mark comes.

Eduardo’s grinning a little, wiping his hand. “So. We just had sex.”

Mark sighs contently. “We had sex last night, Wardo.”

 

This is how things are for a while. Eduardo is back and that’s good, Mark’s plan worked, it’s even better than before because now Eduardo is right next to him if Mark gets aroused and while it’s still the same awkward and purely physical relief, it’s nice to have Eduardo there.

Summer break approaches and Eduardo is talking about going home and that means Mark has to go home too because he’s not going to stay in the empty dorm. When his parents ask him if he’s happy, he’s glad he can say yes and mean it.

 

Eduardo returns from summer break a little less open, and for a few days Mark wonders if they’re back in that time when Eduardo couldn’t stand to look at him, so he corners him after a study session and moves to hug him.

Eduardo gives a full-body shrug and hugs him back tightly, and Mark doesn’t even have to ask.

“My father,” Eduardo begins, and Mark should have known. “He thinks I am wasting my time here. Apparently everyone else my age has already discovered the next big thing and become rich while I’m still a disappointment.”

“Wardo,” Mark says, and draws back because he has to look at Eduardo for this, this is important. “You’re brilliant. And your father is an idiot. You’re the only person I know who can make money predicting the weather, you’re the President of the Investment Association, and your father really is an idiot.” Eduardo looks unconvinced, so Mark continues.

“You’re not doing this for your father.”

“I am, though,” Eduardo protests weakly.

Mark grits his teeth. “When are you going to see that you’re worth so much more than that? You can’t make this about pleasing your father, you have to find something of your own.”

Eduardo stares down at him. “If he knew that you and I-” He doesn’t finish the sentence, he doesn’t have to.

“Would you tell him?” Mark asks, curious. “Could you?” He’s still running his hands over Eduardo’s sides, and Eduardo leans his forehead down, presses it against Mark’s.

"Yeah," he says, and swallows.

And that’s, well. Mark knows Eduardo likes him, wants him, but the fact that Eduardo would do that for him is a little overwhelming. He hooks a hand behind Eduardo’s neck and tugs him down to kiss him, wanting to make Eduardo understand.

Eduardo gasps into his mouth and suddenly Mark is desperate, trying to put it all out and make Eduardo get it, that he’s not doing this because he thinks Eduardo is a good friend but because he actually, probably, can’t live without him. It hits him like a rush, the knowledge that he needs Eduardo more than he’s ever needed anything. It’s a tightly twisted ball of anxiousness in his chest, uncomfortable and impossibly heavy.

“Can we leave?” he asks. He wants to be somewhere alone with Eduardo, truly alone, but he’ll take the dorm room that Chris and Dustin still haven’t returned to.

Eduardo nods and they hurry through the corridor, making it in a few short minutes. When they’re standing at the foot of Mark’s bed Eduardo must recognize that he’s desperate for something, anything, because he barely waits for Mark to shrug off his pants before he tugs him down on the bed. They kiss, open-mouthed and lazily and Mark is slowly getting himself back together when Eduardo whispers, “I want to suck you off. Can I?”

Mark tenses. “You can try,” he replies, voice neutral. _Good luck_ , is the implication. He likes to come, that’s not the problem, but this is really not a good time.

Eduardo doesn’t seem dissuaded. He crawls down, lifting Mark’s shirt and kissing his stomach and pulling down his pants. He hesitates when he sees that Mark’s cock is flaccid, but he grasps it and gently licks the head. Mark stills, willing himself to relax, to feel. He’s breathing hard, focusing on Eduardo’s mouth wrapped around his cock, tongue slowly stroking the underside and the hand jerking him off a little, but it feels like he’s actually getting less aroused by the minute.

Eduardo is leaning down further, swallowing around his cock, the tip rubbing against the roof of his mouth, and it’s. It’s just not working.

“Wardo,” Mark says, and he thinks he’s blushing. He’s trying out apologies in his head, _Sorry_ and _it’s really not your fault_ and _I told you think wouldn’t work now_ but Eduardo just lifts his head, his lips letting go of Mark’s cock with a soft pop, and smiles that _you idiot, I love you_ smile.

“You were right,” he says, “sorry.”

“No,” Mark says, “I’m just not in that place right now and,” he hesitates, uncertain because he doesn’t want Eduardo to misunderstand this. “I want you to fuck me." He concludes.

Eduardo gapes a little, so Mark leans up to kiss him.

“Now, preferably.”

“But you’re not-” Eduardo protests, and Mark kisses him again to shut him up.

“I don’t have to be. I can enjoy this even if I’m not going to come, okay?”

Eduardo swallows. “Okay.”

Her pushes off the bed, searching for the lube they keep in the drawer next to it, and Mark uses the time to take his clothes off before lying back down.

Eduardo turns back to him and shucks his pants off, tugging his shirt over his head and getting tangled in the sleeves for a moment.

“How do you want to do this,” he asks when he’s successfully gotten rid of his clothes. He’s thrown them down instead of folding them, Mark notes.

“Just- lie down,” he replies and props himself up on an elbow. Eduardo swallows again and lies down beside him. He’s hard, leaking a bit. Mark uncaps the lube for him and squeezes out a small amount. He reaches for Eduardo’s hand and coats his fingers and guides them down.The first brush of Eduardo’s fingertips against his hole is tentative, slowly circling and rubbing across it, and Mark lies back and draws his knees up. He’s running his hand down Eduardo’s stomach, keeping himself grounded.

Eduardo glances at him as if to see if he’s still okay and slips a fingertip inside. Mark breathes out slowly and pushes back, and that seems to be some kind of signal because Eduardo slides in deeper, rubbing against his hole, then slipping in two fingers.

It’s a bit cold because Mark hadn’t thought of warming up the lube and it feels weird but it’s Eduardo, and he’s inside Mark, and that makes the heavy lump of anxiousness in his chest lighter. Eduardo is moving his fingers inside Mark, spreading them slightly, adding a third. He’s pushing in deeper, crooking his fingers and searching for something, and Mark knows when he finds it because it’s a slow spread of pleasure through his entire body. It’s not enough to make him hard, but it makes him want more, now.

“Wardo," he says, wriggling back on Eduardo’s hand, “I’m okay, I’m ready, just - now, please.”

Eduardo takes his fingers out slowly, scrambles to get a tissue to wipe them. He carefully lubes up his cock and climbs between Mark’s legs. He looks just as nervous as Mark feels and Mark wishes he could reassure him somehow, but he’s not finding the right words so he just spreads his legs a little further.

When Eduardo pushes the tip of his cock against Mark’s hole, he draws a sharp breath and Mark smiles. It hurts a little, the first push in, and Eduardo is both too fucking slow and too fast, because Mark wants to stay in this moment forever. Eduardo slides in smoothly, steadily, and when he’s all the way in the weight that Mark has carried around for a while lifts.

He rests his hands on Eduardo’s shoulders and rises up a little and Eduardo leans down to kiss him shakily. Then he moves, a small roll of his hips, and Mark moans. Encouraged, Eduardo does it again, and finally draws out and pushes back into Mark and it’s fucking incredible.

"Not gonna last,” Eduardo warns, and thrusts again, and Mark laughs.

“Go.” He pushes the heels of his feet into Eduardo’s back. Two quick thrusts, and Eduardo pushes up a little to get more leverage.

“‘m not a horse,” Eduardo pants. Mark just kicks his feet lightly, teasingly, and Eduardo thrusts again, longer strokes, falling into a fast but steady rhythm.

They’re both panting now, and Mark is not even hard, his cock just vaguely interested. He’s pushing his fingers through Eduardo’s hair, separating the sweaty strands, trying to burn the feeling of Eduardo moving inside him into his memory.

Eduardo’s thrusts are getting fast, he leans down on his elbows and pants into Marks neck, snapping his hips once, twice, three times and groans and empties himself inside Mark’s body.

He’s shivering, softening slowly inside Mark and Mark hugs him close, enjoying the weight of his body.

Finally, Eduardo lifts up and withdraws, wincing a little at the sensation. He flops down beside Mark and Mark grins at him.

"We just had sex,” he says. _I love you_ , he means.

Eduardo laughs. He gets it.


End file.
